Sailor Stars Love Story
by misspinkyfoxx
Summary: Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten come back and have their happy lives with the Sailor Scouts they love.
1. Chapter 1

**Seiya and Usagi** ]

Usagi felt sad and lonely but she felt good that she let Mamoru go. As soon as the Three Starlights came back, Seiya was look for Usagi, Minako told him that Usagi broke off her engagement with Mamoru and is still in love with him. Seiya eyes and face both light up, so he raced to do something before he could see her.

Usagi fell back on her bed, closing her eyes, listening to the song "Search for your love" by the Three lights. All of a sudden, Usagi felt someone hovering over her and kisses her forehead and her lips. She opened her eyes and saw Seiya and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Seiya! You came back!" squealed Usagi

"I would never abandoned my Dumpling." said Seiya

"Seiya...I...I..." stammered Usagi. Seiya calmed her down by lifting her up and hugging her tight.

"Shh, Dumpling, Minako told me everything and I just want you to know that I still love you." said Seiya

"Seiya, Will you stay with me tonight?" asked Usagi

"Of course my love" said Seiya moving behind her to remove her hair buns and her hair fell down on the bed. Seiya took his shirt off and Usagi stared at him. Ran her hands all over his chest and kisses his lips all the way down to his chest. Seiya wrapped Usagi in his arms while he took off her school uniform. He took this moment to admire her beauty which was her light pink lingerie. Usagi motioned a come closer sign for Seyia, cupped his face and brought him to her lips for a kiss. Usagi reached behind back to remove her bra and Seiya palming her breasts while he gently squeezes them making her wet and moaning. Usagi fell back on the bed and slid herself down to remove Seyia's pants along with his boxers.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Dumpling?" asked Seiya

"Yes I do, I love you Seiya." said Usagi

"But I don't have Protection with me"

With that Usagi drew out of her drawer and pulled out a condom for him. Seyia slipped it on and positioned himself over her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" giggled Usagi.

Seiya caught her hint and uses his teeth to slide off her wet panties. Usagi exhaled sharply as she kicked them off her feet and Seyia tossed them aside.  
He positioned himself back to her and slowly enter inside and outside moaned softly because she doesn't want to wake up her family.  
After a while Usagi and Seiya calmed their racing hearts before they fell asleep. Seiya woke up the next morning stretching and yawning as memories of last night came back to his mind.

He looked at his sleeping angel next to him, caresses her back and noticed his jacket on the floor had a gift inside so he went to retrieve just in time for Usagi to wake up and cherish her shooting star. When she saw the gift, he opened it to reveal an engagement ring for her.  
"Your hand" said Seiya as slipped the ring on her finger.

Usagi gasped lightly when saw the ring on her finger and turn towards Seiya.

"Dumpling, be my wife" asked Seiya

"Oh Yes! Seiya Yes!" squealed Usagi

Seiya kisses her forehead as he got up to fix Breakfast for them.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Yaten saw this chance to get the house all to himself. So he called Minako and told her to pack clothes for the weekend.

Minako squealed with happiness and rushes over in a flash of orange light. She knocked on the door and Yaten answers it while letting Minako inside.

She could hardly believe that Yaten would return and claim her love. He led Minako to his bedroom full of Yellow Rose Petals, Vanilla candles, and what she doesn't know is a Tiffany box with her name on the side table.

Yaten came into the bedroom shirtless, wearing black sweatpants. He reached for Minako and kisses her till she was breathless. Minako moaned as she fell back on the bed letting Yaten kiss her neck and undresses her out of her clothes until she was naked under the covers.

Minako blushed red as she reached for Yaten and pulled her down to him, he balanced on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her. She pulled his sweatpants and boxers down so that he can easily slip the condom on.

Yaten began moving slowly into Minako, She squirmed but she kept up with his ministrations. Their moans and breathing fill the room. They were about to fall asleep when Minako felt the Tiffany box under her pillow, She opened the box and gasped.

Yaten took her hand: "Aino, Minako, wil-

"YES!" squealed Minako kisses him all over.

Minako looking at the ring, hugged Yaten by his waist and fell fast asleep in his arms while Yaten kissed her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Taiki came up to Ami's new apartment and found a spare key to unlock the door and quietly tiptoed into her room.

He sees her in bed wearing a light blue shirt and black panties.

Taiki lifted her up in his arms as if she was a sleeping princess and kisses her lips. Ami wakes up surprise to see him but also is happy that he asked her to be his wife in which she replied Yes.

"Taiki, Aren't you going to come to bed with me?" said Ami

"In a Minute my precious bookworm, I just have to change into something a little bit more comfortable." replied Taiki

Ami closed her eyes as he was getting undressed. She smiled thinking of what will happen when he gets in the bed with her.

Finally, Taiki climb in the bed with her and wraps his arms around Ami's waist. Ami moaned as she felt him tugging her shirt off.

Their bodies were together as everything was removed and they were under the covers so that they can keep warm while they make love.

Both felt ecstasy as they were one together, Ami moaned softly as Taiki moved inside/outside of her. Finally the twosome cool down and fell deep asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The 3 engaged couples of Sailor Soldiers decided to have a picnic lunch. The Boys were playing football while the Girls decided to have a little chat and showing each other their own engagement rings.

"It must be fate that all 3 of us are engaged to them."said Minako

"Yes Minako, I would like to say it's fate." replied Ami

"Ditto." chimed Usagi

"Usagi, Do you miss Mamoru?"

"Not really. Now that Seyia's in my life, he's shown how much that he loves me and I love him the way he is."

"Oh, usually you burst into a flood of tears."

"Not Anymore."

So the couples ate, drank, dance, and enjoyed the sunset together.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the middle of June on a warm day as people begin to fill up the chapel for the triple wedding of a lifetime.

The Three Lights were getting ready for the ceremony as they were putting on the last touches on their tuxedos, practice saying I do and making sure that they got their rings.

Meanwhile the rest of the Sailor Senshi were helping Usagi, Minako, and Ami into their Bridal gowns, Bouquet, Veils, Shoes, and Jewelry.

Usagi was looking outside at the scooter, whispered to Minako, and they both giggled and nodded agreeingly as they both went outside the door.

It was time for the ceremony to start. The Flower girls Chibi Chibi and Hotaru began throwing flowers down the aisle, Then the Senshi bridesmaids walked down the aisle, Finally Ami was the only one who was normally walking down the aisle towards Taiki. She was wearing a strapless bridal gowns with frail laces a blue sash with sapphire crystals on top her midway veil.

The crowd wanted to know where Usagi and Minako went even Yaten and Seiya were worried. That's when Makoto received a text message from Usagi.

To: Makoto

From: Usagi

Open the Church Doors and Step back.

"Huh!? " said Makoto

Haruka did as the text said and she was surprised to look outside. Everyone looked towards the open doors and heard a motor running. Usagi was driving the scooter down the aisle with Minako behind her. Usagi is wearing royal strapless fairy-tale bridal ball gown with a Harry Wintson diamond wreath necklace, a pink sash, pink rhinestones everywhere on her gown, a long train veil, and her Neo Queen Tiara. Minako wore a regular Wedding Gown with a yellow sash with yellow diamond crystals on top of her veil. Together they rode midway to the aisle, came to a stop, and walked towards Seiya and Yaten who were smiling and laughing in their minds.

The Priest started the ceremony by Introduction, asking for any objections; asking the Sailor Senshi and the Three Lights to take each other to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and health til death do part them.

"We Do." replied Three Lights.

"We Do." replied Usagi, Minako, and Ami.

The Priest gave them some lit candles and proceeded with 2 ritual with the candles and the rope of life. Finally the rings were exchanged.

"I now pronounce you, Husbands and Wives. You may kiss the brides." said The Priest.

Soon, The Three couples reached out to each other and shared a passionate kiss and the crowd cheered for them as they drove away into the sunset.


	6. Chapter 6

Seiya and Usagi have arrived in the Bahamas for their honeymoon. They rented a private beach house for two.

As soon as they arrive at the beach house, Seiya picked up Usagi in his arms and Usagi leaned against his chest. They made it inside and Seiya set Usagi on the bed and just stared at her.

Usagi reached out to touch him but he backed away to see the Ocean. She came towards him and hugged him. Seiya hugged her back.

"Thinking about something?" She asked

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am that you are my wife." He replied

"And I'm lucky to have you for my husband." said Usagi snuggling up to Seiya's chest.

Seiya purred as he tried to squeeze Usagi but she advoided it by slipping out of his arms and chase her all the way to the bathroom until they both entered into the shower stall.

Seiya lifted Usagi and kisses her lips but what he doesn't know is that her hand is on the shower knob and accidentally turn it on.

The Shower sprayed on them and Seiya felt it and giggled under his breath as Usagi almost ran out bathroom until Seiya came out and grabbed her hand.

"Don't be afraid Dumpling, I've always dreamed to take a shower with you." said Seiya whispering into her ear.

And with that said Usagi stood still as she removed Seiya's tuxedo and the rest of his clothes until he was fully naked in front of her.

She blushed a little when she saw him but she blushed even more when he unzips her bridal gown, let it fall to the floor. Seiya purred as he saw Usagi in nothing but her snow white lingerie in which he took off of her.

Seiya still have her hand, pulling her back into the shower stall and in the shower. Together they were sprayed under the head, kissing, and soaping their bodies.

Seiya pulled down the Shampoo and washed her hair soaping her scalp while Usagi washed their whole bodies. After rinsing her hair, Usagi reached the removable shower head but Seiya grabbed it, rinsed their bodies, set the settings for Pulse, and sprayed directly on Usagi's womanhood,making her squirm.

"S..Seiya...P...P..Please Stop!" yelped Usagi.

But Seiya refused her pleas and continue this minstration until Usagi screamed and her womanhood was shooting hot white pearl juices.

Usagi was looking away from the mess that was on her thighs and legs. She grabbed a towel and wrapped her body blushing all the way.

Seiya wrapped the other towel around his waist, picked up Usagi again and laid the both of them on the bed. The Stereo was playing Search for your love as the candles lit up the room. Seiya strokes her face and kissed her. Usagi moved on top of him and straddles his hips. She started at slow pace but Seiya made her pick up the speed with him.

"Oh Odango...you're so good...I'm about cum"... (hisses) said Seiya

Usagi felt he was about to come. She was about to reach her climax and took one more thrust and they both gasped as they both came together as they enjoyed this night with 2 glasses of champagne.


	7. Chapter 7

Yaten and Minako were on a private yacht. Overseeing the water of the ocean to the Las Vegas.

"Oh Yaten, This is so romantic." said Yaten.

"I knew you would love it." replied Yaten

The twosome enjoying the casino, tiger show, and dinner/dancing for two.

As soon as they arrive at their hotel room in the honeymoon suite. Yaten was shirtless, gazing at the fireplace, and sipping on a glass of champagne.

Just then Minako came out of the bathroom wearing a yellow negilgee and panties. Yaten looked at her and dragged Minako to the bed.

The two looked at each other and started to kiss, feeling each other through the fabric of their clothes.

Yaten removed Minako's negilgee and massages her breasts while she is squirming and moaning. He plucked a yellow rose, caresses it all over her body, and sprinkle the petals all over her.

Minako was burning for him. She held to him as she unzips his pants and strips them off his legs. She removed her panties so he can access her easily.

The two were feeling so good that they were making the bed squeak. After their love heatness, Yaten and Minako calm down and shared one more kiss before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Taiki was sitting in a bathtub, reading a quatum physics book while taking a bubble bath when Ami came into the bathroom.

"Hi honey, what are you reading?" asked Ami

"Just reading A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare "replied Taiki

"Oh I love that book, can you read it to me?

"How can I? I'm in the Bathtub."

"I got an Idea."

Ami drew the shower curtains around Taiki, removed her clothes, opens the curtains, and steps in the tub to sit in Taiki's lap.

Taiki's heartbeat raced as Ami snuggle up to him. As he read the book to her, She uses a sponge poof around their bodies.

Finally, Taiki set the book down and let Ami wash his arms.

After awhile the twosome left the Bathtub to go to their bedroom. Ami felt a little nervous being with her newlywed husband.

She knew that they made love before the wedding. But this their honeymoon/wedding night so she doesn't know what to expect from him.

After some time, Both of them were breathing hard, covered in Satin Bed Sheets, and held each other in their arms.

Ami knew that she found her true soul mate. Taiki loves her a super bookworm self.


End file.
